The original Signal Transduction (ST) Program Area was established in 1997 to bring together researchers Studying a variety of signaling pathways, including pathways initiated by receptors and membrane-mediated events, heterotrimeric G-protein, small G-protein- and protein kinase-mediated intermediate signaling events, and distal transcription factor activation. The ST Program Area sponsored large symposia to promote discussion and to facilitate interaction among ST researchers. Research during this period led to the identification of molecular targets, which then led to the development of signal transduction inhibitors. Because of the translational potential of signal transduction research for cancer therapy, we wanted to create a platform where basic scientists could discuss their studies on signaling pathways with clinicians carrying out clinical trials of signal transduction inhibitors. To create this platform, the ST Program Area was reconfigured in 2007 as the Signal Transduction and Therapeutics (STT) Program Area. The new/revised STT Program Area includes both basic scientists and clinicians. Our aim is to have an easy, transparent transition from basic science to the clinic and from the clinic to basic science. During the current funding period, basic science and clinical activities in the STT Program Area have truly become integrated. Our members share a passion to promote new cancer therapies based on basic signal transduction observations. We promote translational aspects of our Program Area by holding meetings and seminars that gather basic scientists and clinicians, who exchange their experience and knowledge on signaling pathways of common interest. The STT Program Area is comprised of 47 members, including four